


Esclavo de tu placer

by MariaHolic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Nipple Play, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Praise Kink, Slavery, Touch-Starved
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaHolic/pseuds/MariaHolic
Summary: En un mundo donde las castas lo son todo, Samael ha tratado de huir de su naturaleza y pasado los últimos años de su vida  y francamente no son muchos, tener 22 años, trabajar en una cafetería y tratar de huir a otro pais, no ha resultado en un plan perfecto. Un día es descubierto y es vendido a un Dom de 36 años que resulta ser uno de los clientes mas habituales de la cafetería.¿Podrá adaptarse a una naturaleza que ha negado toda su vida?(Es mi primer historia, no esperen mucho xd)
Relationships: Magnus Jones / Samael





	Esclavo de tu placer

Estar bajo el cuidado de Magnus no era muy diferente de sus expectativas. Admitámoslo, estar bajo confinamiento en una celda con otras 3 personas no te hace razonar precisamente bien, y la incertidumbre de acabar con un Dom abusivo eran altas. Era casi un milagro que cuando le quitaron la venda de los ojos, lo primero que viera era a Magnus, si, ese cliente que llegaba todos los días a la cafetería y pedía el mismo tipo de café, un irlandés, ese hombre, que, dejaba buena propina e incluso en ocasiones preguntaba para que lo atendiera él personalmente.  
Seria mentira si dijera que no le dolió verlo, que no se sintió traicionado.  
Creyendo ciegamente que sería un Dom diferente.

Sin duda en esa fracción de segundo algo cambio dentro de él, se sintió un poco más vacío, frágil. Basto un solo momento para hacer trizas sus esperanzas y aceptar su inevitable destino, no importo cuanto corriera de él, al final, pudo alcanzarlo y lo hizo de la peor manera.

Si bien no era abusado en la casa del amo, todavía era obligado a hacer cosas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, sin importar que sea algo natural y esperado dentro de su casta.  
Llevaba poco más de tres meses en la casa de Magnus, y podría decirse que ya tenía instaurada una rutina, sorprendentemente no incluía tareas domésticas como el cocinar, lavar u otra degradación doméstica. Cada mañana tenía que despertarse un poco antes que Magnus y arrodillarse al lado de la puerta de la habitación esperando alguna orden de su amo.

\- Buenos días, Sam – a pesar de despertar su voz seguía siendo tan grave como siempre. Su rutina de cada mañana es ducharse, escoger un traje para su trabajo y acariciar el cabello de Sam – Espero tu mejor comportamiento como siempre Samael, haz hecho un buen trabajo esta semana – Su mano era grande y cálida sobre su cabeza, por instinto se inclinaba al toque.

-Sí, señor – en este momento tocaba pararse y seguir al amo de la casa a la concina, donde Lilia preparaba el desayuno, el trayecto era silencioso, pero no incomodo, le daba un momento para pensar en todo lo que haría en el día y de paso calmar sus nervios al admirar la amplia espalda de su señor, perfectamente presionada por ese saco beige, sin una arruga o pliegue visible. Hecho a la medida. Solo ahí, es cuando en su mente resuena la curiosidad e imaginación de saber cómo sería ver y tocar esa amplia espalda, clavar sus uñas hasta marcar a su amo.

De solo pensar en la indecencia de poder marcar de alguna forma a su amo, su cuerpo reaccionaba con un escalofrió directo a la ingle, y llevar unos pequeños boxers no ayudaba mucho.  
Al llegar a la cocina y como era costumbre, solo había un lugar de la mesa preparado y una almohada cerca de la silla de Magnus, son las veces contadas en que Sam se había sentado en una silla o mueble de la casa

-Buenos días, Lilia. ¿Qué tenemos de desayunar hoy? – Si alguien sabia como sentarse así de elegante, era Magnus. El simple acto de deshacerse con una mano el botón que une su saco en un movimiento simple, limpio y sin mirar, levantar la silla sin hacer ruido y caer sobre ella, digno de un príncipe aristócrata.  
\- ¡Samuel!, ¿Qué esperas muchacho? – 

Sam jamás pensó ver a Magnus de esa manera… tan impropia, pero quizás solo era su casta hablando. Años de sumisión reprimida tenían que pasar factura, aun si no quisiera sentir lo que en estos momentos siente: complacencia. Su mente se nublada por momentos al imaginar el placer que sentiría el amo al saber que había seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra. ¿Qué recompensa era capaz de otorgarle?, ¿Qué privilegios podría tener ser bueno y obediente?

\- ¡S-sí, señor! – Se apresuró y tomo su lugar al lado de su señor, se arrodillo perfectamente, espalda recta, vista arriba, brazos detrás de la espalda y rodillas sobre la almohada que se le otorgó a la hora de la comida. Suave para evitar lesiones en el Sub, pero firma para ocasionar la presión perfecta en las piernas, presión que le recuerda su lugar, a merced de Magnus.

\- ¿Perdido en esa cabeza tuya, Samael? – La comisura de Magnus se elevó en una sonrisa limpia, sin sarcasmo, malicia o preocupación, acariciando la mejilla de su Sub.

-Lo siento señor, s-solo pensaba lo bien que se ve esta mañana – Sam no pudo evitar avergonzarse. No tenía planeado decir eso, ¿En qué momento su cuerpo lo traiciono para ser tan sincero con Magnus?, aquel hombre que odiaba con todo su ser, con el que peleo día y noche por no ser dominado, gritando y golpeado en sus episodios de ira. Oh, es verdad.

Esa mirada

Esos ojos

Ese brillo

Ver esa mirada en las mañanas, esos ojos que gritaban saber lo que el trataba de ocultar, sentir como era leído cual libro abierto, ya no podía ocultar nada más. Ya no quería. Lo único que deseaba era ver ese rostro iluminado por el sol de las mañanas, lleno de orgullo y superioridad, observándolo como si se tratara de ser valioso, esperando una respuesta que ya sabía.

-Amo… - su voz lo traicionaba, quebrada… necesitada.

-Sam, mi pequeño Samael – Su grave voz denotaba orgullo, su sonrisa era más amplia, llena de satisfacción. Meses de esfuerzos en la educación de Samael estaban dando sus resultados, la pequeña fiera que trajo a su casa esa fría noche de octubre ha quedado atrás, en estos momentos estaba viendo a su más grande creación. Ese “pequeño “camarero yacía a sus pies, con una vista nublada, cara afiebrada y un enorme deseo de complacer. Un sub capaz de aceptar cualquier tipo de amor de su maestro.

-Gracias por tan magnifica sinceridad, sin duda ya estas entrando a una mentalidad adecuada. Hoy, mi pequeña mascota – Tomo delicadamente la barbilla de Sam y la acerco a su rostro – Si eres lo suficientemente bueno, Sam, serás gratamente recompensado – Esa declaración salió en un murmuro, un secreto solo entre ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué te parece la idea? – Tuvo la delicadeza de preguntar, aun sabiendo que un sub no tenía voz en las decisiones de su maestro.

-Gracias maestro, seré bueno…, así qu-e, por favor… Llegue rápido a casa – Magnus no pudo evitar besar la cabeza de Sam, sin duda llegaría temprano de la oficina, ansiaba usar a su pequeña mascota.

-Claro que sí, Sam, termina todos tus deberes y toma una siesta, cuando despiertes estaré ahí. Ahora tenemos que comer. – Momento justo para que Lilia colocara un plato lleno de dos huevos, tostadas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y algo de fruta.

-Su desayuno, señor. Espero tenga un buen día en el trabajo. Hoy saldré a comprar, ¿Desea que consiga algo en específico para la casa? – 

-Gracias Lilia, y no, no necesito nada en específico. Puedes retirarte – Con eso Magnus procedió a cortar en pequeñas porciones su desayuno, tomo tres bocados exactos de huevos y algo de fruta, casi como un tic. Después procedió a tomar entre sus dedos un poco fruta y ofrecérsela al sub a sus pies.

-Abre, Sam. – Era un simple pedazo de fruta, sin embargo, a los ojos de Sam, parecía el más jugoso melón que había visto. Perfectamente cuadrado, de un color naranja pálido, los dedos que lo sostenían estaban machados de jugo, su color pálido era el contraste perfecto con la fruta.

Sin apartar la mirada, Sam tomo el trozo de melón en su boca, sin importar que sus labios tocaran y saborearan esos magníficos dedos. Desde hace un tiempo había descubierto que sentía un retorcido placer por comer de la mano de su amo, en un principio había peleado, pero muy dentro de él, le encantaba ceder el control a Magnus.

Cada bocado era el cielo, su paladar parecía actuar en todo su esplendor, babeaba en cada bocado y no le importaba que su saliva resbalara por las comisuras de su boca. Magnus nuca había dicho nada, el simple acto de alimentar a sus sub lo relajaba, y Sam no parecía notarlo, pero, a los ojos de Magnus le recordaba un pequeño cachorro desesperado por complacer, ansiando otro bocado prohibido de comida, descuidado al punto de no darse cuenta del desastre que estaba haciendo en su delicada piel. Sin duda casi al borde de entrar en el sub-espacio.

-Buen trabajo Sam, es bueno ver que tienes un buen apetito – El proceso de alimentarse y alimentar a Sam continuo por quince minutos más.

-Inclina un poco tu cabeza Sam – Acto seguido coloco el vaso de jugo en esos labios rosáceos – Toma sorbos pequeños y bebe hasta sesearte –

Al final del desayuno ambos hombres estaban llenos y no solo de comida. Magnus limpio con cuidado la barbilla de Samael, dándole delicados toques y una que otra caricia a su mejilla.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Sam!, ahora puedes despedirme al trabajo, vamos. – Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, Magnus tomo su chaqueta y bufanda y espero.

\- T-tenga un buen día, amo – se inclinó suavemente para depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de Magnus. Lleno de vergüenza bajo la vista al suelo.

-Gracias pet, y recuerda, espero tu mejor comportamiento, adiós. – Con un beso en la coronilla al sub, procedió a abrir la puerta y salir.

Sam estaba demasiado avergonzado como para levantar la vista del suelo, se quedó un buen rato parado en el vestíbulo con las manos juntas, moviéndolas en un acto de nerviosismo y pena. Tratando de calmar su cuerpo y dejar que su corazón volviera a su ritmo natural, se cuestionó.

¿Por qué lo besé?

Desde que llego a la casa, Magnus no lo obligaba a proporcionarle muestras de afecto, con la obediencia le era más que suficiente, entonces, ¿Por qué besarlo se sentía tan bien?

Cuando se calmó decidió comenzar con sus deberes diarios, temblando ligeramente al pensar en la recompensa que su maestro le daría. Por más que pensaba no podía imaginar qué tipo de sorpresa podría esperarle, tal vez ser retenido por los brazos de su maestro no sería mala idea, sentir la piel sobre la suya en un acto de ¿Amor?, o acaso será su naturaleza hablando. Era muy temprano para pensar en eso.

-Señorito Samael, es hora de su lección de la mañana – Había perdido tanto la noción del tiempo, que hasta Lucas fue a buscarlo para guiarlo al jardín trasero. No era un día muy caluroso ni muy frio, era perfecto para sembrar algunos lirios. Lucas era un jardinero experimentado, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un mayordomo, pero solo era una persona que había trabajado por mucho tiempo bajo la familia Jones.

-El dia de hoy aprenderás la manera adecuada de preparar la tierra, el proceso parece básico, pero si no lo haces bien, la flor nunca retoñara, ahora…- Paso la mayor parte de la mañana junto a Lucas, procurando aprender lo suficiente y no ensuciarse mucho en el proceso. En algún momento Lilia regreso de sus compras y les preparo jugo recién hecho, teniendo la amabilidad de llevárselos ambos.  
Su siguiente clase transcurría en una de las habitaciones desocupadas de la casa. En algún momento se convirtieron en un salón de clases improvisado para Sam. Cuando se le asignaron sus deberes diarios, jamás se imaginó que tendría clases de varios tipos. Ningún Dom que se respete se ha preocupado tanto por la deficiente educación de su Sub.

Magnus Jones era diferente.

Entre clases de música y talleres especializados en impartir información de cada casta y uno que otro aperitivo, cortesía de Lilia, el tiempo paso y Sam se dirigió a su habitación a tomar su siesta de la tarde. No fue difícil conciliar el sueño, había tenido una mañana muy ocupada tanto física y emocionalmente.

Sam

Sam

Soy yo

¿Amo?

Era cálido, como una noche de verano, su piel se sentía ligeramente caliente pero no incómodo. Podía sentir la yerba bajo sus dedos, húmeda y suave.

¿Dónde estoy?

No podía abrir los ojos, no estaba asustado, pero escuchar la voz de Magnus, algo en lo profundo de Sam parecía tirar, la necesidad de sentir a su maestro, escucharlo y verlo solo hacían que su ansiedad subiera.

Tranquilo, Samael, estoy aquí. Abre los ojos – Su voz era tan suave, como una brisa acariciando su piel.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, su reparación era tranquila pero su piel tenía un leve color rojizo.

-Veo que has despertado, Sam – Magnus estaba sentado en el único sillón de la habitación, piernas ligeramente abiertas.

\- ¡A-amo!, ¿Cuándo llego? – Se apresuró a salir de la cama y arrodillarse frente a Magnus.

-Tranquilo, Sam, te prometí llegar cuando terminaras tu siesta – Le palmo la cabeza. Por lo que podía ver, Magnus había llegado hace tiempo, su cabello estaba levemente mojado y su traje se había ido parar darle paso a una camisa blanca y un suéter color mantequilla.

-Bienvenido, señor – Sonrió, jamás se había sentido bien al decir esas palabras.

\- Pero que cosita tan educada tengo entre manos – sonrió – Y lo mejor es llegar a casa y enterarse de lo bien que te has portado – La habitación pareció ponerse más cálida a pesar de que la noche estaba por caer y el sol estaba oculto por algunas nubes.

La felicidad que sentía en el pecho no podía medirla, sus manos temblaban. Quería abrazar tanto a su Maestro.

-Yo creo que el pequeño Sammy merece su recompensa, ¿Qué piensas?

-Sí, Amo, por favor, ¡Hare lo que sea! – En este momento Sam miraba directo al maestro y su barbilla estaba recargada en la pierna de Magnus.

-Muy bien Samael, es hora de tu recompensa, pero antes tendrás que hacer algo para ganártela – Sam ya no razonaba, su vista y cerebro estaba llena de su señor.

-Tengo ganas de leer ese libro que me recomendaste la otra vez. Hoy hace algo de frio. Tengo un trabajo especial para ti, mi pequeña mascota – Menciono Magnus al tocar delicadamente los labios del sub.

\- ¿Qué desea maestro? – 

\- Oh, cariño, esta noche quiero que seas mi calentador de polla personal mientras yo leo, ¿Qué te parece? –

No podía ser posible

Eso era…

Quizás la idea más degradante que alguien le habría propuesto, entonces… 

¿Por qué estaba babeando?

-Lo que desee, Amo – Con lentitud se colocó entre las piernas de Magnus, el pantalón que usaba se cernía tan bien a sus piernas, la bragueta está ligeramente abultada, al tocar la hebilla del pantalón le temblaban las manos y no sabía si era de emoción o miedo.

-Eso, con calma, toma tu tiempo – Menciono Magnus al ver la batalla interna de Samael.

Una vez el cinturón estaba fuera de lugar, con cuidado desabotono el pantalón, cada segundo que pasaba sentía subir la temperatura en su piel, su boca se secaba. Abrir la bragueta del pantalón sin duda fue un desafío, no dejaba de temblar.

-Oye, tranquilo, lo estás haciendo bien – Magnus trato de tranquilizar a Sam – Ahora quiero que tomes con cuidado en esa pequeña boca y tomes lo que tu señor te ofrece-  
Sam trago visiblemente y con un cuidado extremo bajo el pliegue de los boxers de su Amo, dejando al descubierto su virilidad. Era suave, no estaba ni siquiera un poco dura. No le importo. Con delicadeza lo tomo en su boca, lo mejor que pudo, su nariz casi tocando la pelvis de su Amo.

-Eso es Sam, eres un buen chico – suspiro – Ahora quiero que te quedes así hasta que yo lo diga, no trates de ponerme duro, no acabara bien para ti. Bajo ningún concepto puedes tocarte. Puedes descansar, cierra los ojos, Samael – Dicho esto, tomo el libro que estaba en la mesita a su lado y procedió a leer.

Decir que el simple acto de ser usado como un calentador de polla no excitaba a Sam, seria mentira. Y que mejor evidencia que los espasmos constantes en su miembro, su respiración algo irregular. En cada respiración podía sentir el aroma de su Maestro, tan varonil con un toque de vainilla, propio de su jabón de tocador. Era tan embriagante.

Por vergüenza cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse

Su Amo de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabeza

Susurraba frases del libro

El tiempo paso

En algún momento entro en trance, se recargo en el muslo de Magnus, cruzo los brazos detrás de la espalda y disfruto del silencio que su habitación podía ofrecer, se sumergió en sus pensamientos y milagrosamente estaban callados.

Desearía estar así para siempre

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, quizás lo suficiente para hacerle doler las rodillas. No importaba.

Sentía una ligera capa de sudor a pesar de no llevaba ropa y el clima no era precisamente caluroso. No importaba.

Empezó a sentir los brazos entumidos. No importaba.

Su pene solo se endureció con el tiempo y de ninguna forma la erección bajo. No importaba.

Lo único que importaba era la manera en que su maestro lo estaba usando, su placer, los elogios que recibía, las caricias fugaces y firmes.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz de su Amo lo trajo a la realidad

-Que gran trabajo Sammy, lo tomaste como todo un campeón – Esas eran las palabras correctas. Activó algo en lo profundo de su interior, como un interruptor, el deseo que ser usado como un objeto y ser recompensado después era tan maravilloso. No tenía que pensar o tener sentimientos inútiles, su propósito era servir.

-Ahora mi mascota, quiero que termines lo que empezaste – Tomó delicada mente la cabeza de Sam con ambas manos, apreciando la hermosa vista de esa delicada boca alrededor de su miembro, pareciera que para eso estaba ahí. Complacerlo.

-Umnn – Teniendo una boca ocupada, el sub no puedo responder, pero dio a entender su punto. Con delicadeza comenzó a moverse, adelante y atrás, en cada vaivén chupaba, lambia y gemía. El pene de su amo no tardo en despertar.

-Eso es, lo haces tan bien, mascota – En un momento de placer tomó entre sus manos unos mechos de cabello de Sam y tiro.  
-¡Uumnn! – Sam jadeo de sorpresa, el dolor lo tomo desprevenido, pero no fue desagradable, era un dolor agradable, casi placentero. Su propio miembro goteaba liquido pre seminal. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no tocarse.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos. Ambos hombres disfrutaban.

-Sammy.. Sammy, eres un chico tan bueno… ¡Dios, tienes una boca tan maravillosa – 

Todo, quería TODO de Magnus. Sorbió con deleite el glande mientras con su mano acariciaba los testículos. Por los ruidos de su maestro, sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y su maestro lo recompensaba con uno que otro tirón de su cabello.

Siguieron así por diez minutos, pero todo se empezó a acelerar cuando Magnus en la bruma de su placer, empezó a guiar a Sam por la fuerza, obligándolo a tragar lo más que podía, sin piedad y con fuerza. 

A Sam no le molestaba, más le prendía, la aspereza de su amo, el control de tomar la situación, aliviarse sin importar nada, a este paso temía correrse sin tocarse.

-No, Samael, sabes que no puedes venirte antes que tu Amo – 

-Tomaras mi semilla como un niño obediente – El puño en su cabello se tensó y el ritmo se aceleró.

Magnus sabía que estaba cerca y estaba seguro que su pequeño pet se lo tragaría todo, por más que quisiera pintar ese lindo rostro con su venida, esta vez se conformaría con que fuera tragada. Tenía mucho para disfrutar, sería en otra ocasión.

En el último golpe, atrajo la cabeza de Sam hacia él, temblando, dejo que su semilla inundara la garganta, lo sintió tragar. No desperdicio nada.

-Buen chico, Sam. Hoy has demostrado ser tan obediente, estoy tan orgulloso de ti – Tomó su barbilla y admiro el delicado rostro, sonrojado, ojos llenos de lujuria y satisfacción, era una belleza digna de apreciarse.

-G-gracias… A-amo – respiro con dificultad, su legua todavía estaba pintada de venida. 

Magnus estaba más que complacido, era hora de darle un pequeño regalo a su preciada mascota. Con agilidad se quitó el suéter que llevaba y se desabotono la camisa blanca, revelando su pecho y abdomen.

-Vamos Sam, sube a mi regazo y deja que tu señor te agradezca – 

Con algo de timidez escalo al regazo de su amo, una vez ahí fue sus piernas fueron colocadas de tal manera que quedo acunado en los brazos de Magnus. Este guio la boca de Sam a su pezón izquierdo.

-Puedes chupar cariño, deja que tu amo se encargue de tu placer – Dicho esto Magnus procedió a sacar la pequeña polla de Sam de esos boxers húmedos, delicadamente la tomo en su mano y comenzó a acariciar

-Ah… Señor – jadeo

-Shu, tranquilo – beso su cabello, inhalando ese aroma de flores que tanto le gustaba.

Sam no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a chupar el pezón ofrecido, como distracción. No quería correrse tan rápido, pero tener las grandes manos de Magnus en su polla era demasiado.  
-Por favor – suplico – Por favor señor, déjeme…

Magnus acelero el ritmo, y con su mano libre acaricio los botones duros de Sam, ya estaba en su límite.

-Puedes venirte – susurro Magnus

La orden recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sam, fue como prender un interruptor, librar la presa. En un suspiro, todavía succionando a Magnus, Sam se dejó que su orgasmo recorriera desde la columna y llegara a la punta de los pies.

-Si, cariño, te lo has ganado, lo hiciste tan bien. Ahora descansa – 

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, los dos hombres ocupando el sillón se habían quedado dormidos.


End file.
